Wedding Bliss
by Kiya- chan
Summary: On Naruto's wedding day, he realizes he's making a huge mistake! Running out on the wedding through he may have caused more trouble than he can chew! Will he be able to follow his hearts desire or be forced into what he believes will be a loveless marriage. (NaruSasu pairing a little NaruHina in there too. AU. Rated for language.) On hiatus; not indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

KC: Hey everyone! So sorry for my sudden disapearance! (Oh, for those of you who are new to this story can skip this part! Enjoy!) To my followers, so this is the rewirte of the first chapter to help the story to make sense. Heh, I _was_ going to rewrite the whole thing, but in the end rewriting the first chapter turned out best. Life hit me hard with a nice brick of suckery, but things are getting better now and I will hopefully be updating more regularly. Enjoy the new first chapter! Until next time!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Naruto. Everything belongs to the mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

Wedding Bliss

CH 1

 _This is it. The day I marry her._

A tall blond looked himself over in a full length mirror, while his best friend and groomsman adjusted his jacket. "You're starting to look nervous, Naruto," his friend joked, patting Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto chuckled at this, as he adjusted his tie. "Have you heard from Sasuke, Shikamaru?" he asked, looking at his other groomsman, who sat in one of the plush chairs staring at the ceiling.

Shikamaru looked at the blond and heaved a rather long sigh. "Well… he's not coming." he stated bluntly.

Slowly Naruto turned to face the brunette, "What?"

Scratching the back of his head, Shikamaru sighed again. "He said something about how _'you're not you anymore and that harpy, yakuza to be leader, stalker has brainwashed you'_."

Naruto rubbed his forehead and frowned as he turned to his friend, "Kiba, what am I supposed to do?"

Kiba shook his head, while giving him a look of warning. "You know you need to keep quiet," he stated a little harsh. "You can explain everything once it's over."

Licking his lips, Naruto shifted and looked between both men, "Alright, yes, I know. It just was going to be safer here..."

A commotion in the hall outside the door had Shikamaru up and by the door, slowly opening it to see what was going on. A few men were outside looking worried as they waited for something. Then Shikamaru heard what the commotion was about, "I can't believe he's a fucking pig! That lying sack of shit!"

Carefully, Shikamaru closed the door. "Covers blown, Naruto. We need to get out of here fast, Hinata's father is coming this way."

Naruto groaned at this, as he took out an envelope addressed to Hinata and placed it on the table by the plush couch. Kiba quickly started collecting all of their belongings, while Naruto opened the window for them to all crawl out of. One by one, they jumped out the window and onto the soft grass below before taking off for their car. Naruto stopped in mid run and turned to start down the street.

"Where the _hell_ are you going?" Kiba hissed, reaching for Naruto's arm. "We need to get to the damn safe house. Hiashi Hyuga is not someone to fuck with. Not only did you sneak into his mafia, you fucked with his daughters feelings! He's going to kill you for sure!"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in frustration, "I _know_ all of that, Kiba. But I have to make sure Sasuke stays out of the spotlight too. He needs to be safe."

Kiba growled at this, "Fine, I'm sure he's at the usual training grounds; though I'm sure you already figured that…"

"Thanks, Kib's. Pick me up there in thirty." Naruto smiled, before taking off again. As he started down the block he huffed, running in dress shoes was not easy or comfortable. While he ran the few blocks to the training grounds he realized that driving would of been faster, but taking off on foot was less conspicuous-ish.

As he rounded the corner, coming around the backway to their training grounds, he could hear Sasuke hitting the practice dummies. He took a deep breath before coming into view of his best friend. The glare he received instantly did not surprise him.

"Shouldn't you be getting married right now?" Sasuke growled, spin kicking the dummy before him, before coming face to face with Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips and glanced away, he was more nervous then he thought he'd be. Though, one thing was for sure, he knew that this was going to go ary fast. The look of murder on Sasuke's face softened slightly as the dark haired man watched Naruto. He fidgeted under the dark gaze.

"I couldn't go through with it…" he answered, scratching the back of his neck; a nervous tick he'd had since he was a child.

Sasuke scoffed at this, "I didn't know the ever so bold Naruto, could run like a coward so many times," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "First running from your dreams of becoming a police officer and now running from marriage. What happened to you?"

Naruto growled at this, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists, "You don't know _everything_ Uchiha," he hissed before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Now wasn't the time for a fight and he knew that better than anyone. " _Look_ , there are reasons you don't understand and I can't explain… but there is _one_ thing that I need to tell you." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, a slight look of surprise at his retort crossed the mans features before he covered it with a mask; showing absolutely no emotions. Naruto hated it when Sasuke did this, it made reading him that much more difficult; though he knew this was the point of the mask… he thought they'd gotten passed that point in their years of friendship. "One of the biggest reasons I couldn't marry, Hinata was because I have feelings for someone else… feelings stronger than the ones I have for her."

Sasuke scoffed at this, before rolling his eyes; this almost made Naruto smile, almost. "Who?" he asked sarcastically. "I've known you for years Naruto, and the only other person you've had a crush on was Sakura; but she turned you down so many times you finally gave up and became happy just being friends. There is absolutely no one-"

"You." Naruto interrupted, his voice strong in his answer. This made Sasuke pause and stare at him like he was truly going insane. "I have feelings for you, Sasuke. Ones that surpass 'best friends'. The only regret is that I didn't realize them sooner…"

Shaking his head, Sasuke held up a hand to stop Naruto's words. "You know what this is, Naruto?" he asked, his face growing dark with rage. "This is called having cold feet. I understand that, but what I don't understand is you bringing in these _fake_ feelings. You don't like me more than friends, you're just scared to tie the knot and are looking for any way-"

"No!" Naruto screamed, getting Sasuke to stop speaking again. Naruto huffed like he was out of breath from running, "That's not it at all! I've liked you more than friends for a long time! I just couldn't bring myself to-" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as a fist came crashing into his face. He fell to the ground, a little shocked at the turn of events; before looking up at his best friend, fury written all over Sasuke's features.

"I'm warning you right now, Naruto, to shut up." he growled, his fists clenched so tight, his nails dug into the skin where blood trickled down. "I'm not going to let you fuck with my emotions this way just because you decided to become a coward." Sasuke brought back his fist as if to hit Naruto a second time, but Naruto was ready for it this time and put up an arm to block the blow, which never came. "I'm leaving. _Do not follow me_." he warned, before turning away from Naruto and walking through the forest to where Naruto was sure Sasuke had parked his car.

Naruto sat on the ground watching his friend walk away. He felt like an idiot… Not that he'd expected anything less from his friend, but still it was hard to take. As if mirroring his emotions, thunder pounded above with a bright flash of lightning, before a steady rain came down from the dark clouds above. Wiping his lip he couldn't help but smile at the blood on the back of his hand. "Leave it up to Sasuke to punch me when admitting my feelings." he scoffed, tears pricking at his eyes. He blinked them away, he needed to stay strong.

A twig snapping behind Naruto, made him turn around and jump to his feet all at once. He was ready for a fight, only to sigh in relief when Kiba came passed the trees and into the clearing. Naruto followed Kiba silently to where the car was parked next to the curb and waiting for them with Shikamaru in the drivers seat. As soon as they were inside, Shikamaru peeled out and into traffic.

"You okay man?" Kiba asked, turning around in his seat to get a better look at Naruto.

Blinking, Naruto looked at his friend, "Yeah, I'm fine… why?"

Kiba had a look of concern which made Naruto shift in his place, "You're crying, man," Kiba stated, pulling out a small compact bag of kleenex. "You still good to continue? Jiraiya said that if this was too much we could-"

"I'm fine," Naruto interrupted, taking the kleenex. "Being turned down rather… harshly… hurt more than I had anticipated." he glanced away and looked out the window and at the pouring rain. "Let's just get to the safehouse, everything will be fine."

Kiba glanced at Shikamaru who was busy making his way carefully through the traffic. Even though he was concentrating, he also had a concerned look. Taking a deep breath and releasing it in a slow sigh he gave a nod, "Alright, if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. We'll leave the captain out of this."

"Thank you…" Naruto all but whispered without looking at the others.


	2. Chapter 2

KC: Hey everyone! Wow this chapter took a little longer than I intended it to. I apologize for the wait! I hope you enjoy chapter two! I'll try to not take as long for chapter three! Enjoy!

CH 2

Hinata Hyuuga clenched the note left for her from her love, her fiancé. Tears ran down her cheeks causing her mascara to run. Her father was furious; already sending people out for Naruto's head. Hinata was mad too, though not quite for the same reason as her father. She had thought for sure that she had won in the end. She knew from the start that Naruto and Sasuke were attached at the hip; you never saw one without the other. When she stopped seeing Sasuke come around all the time, she had thought for sure that she'd won in the end.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked out of the bustling room. There was way too much noise and commotion going on. Between her overprotective father and cousin, there would be no peace. Slowly she made her way out of the church to make the short walk home. She wanted to be alone.

"Hinata." stopping in her tracks, the young women didn't even bother to look up as her cousin Neji came running after her. "Where are you going? You should be staying close to your father and me right now." he stated, placing a hand on her shoulder to get Hinata to turn and face him.

Biting her lip, Hinata felt her anger start to boil. "This isn't an attack on the family, Neji." she spit, as she shrugged his hand off. "It's the end of my marriage that hasn't even had the chance to bloom." taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to find peace deep inside. "I _need_ to be alone. I don't care if someone is outside my door for my 'protection'." she mocked before looking evenly at her surprised cousin. She had to admit it felt good to be speaking to him like this; it was not in her nature to step out of line like this. "Send a minion or follow me. Just let me be, please."

Neji looked like he was about to snap himself, before he gave a grunt. "Fine." he hissed, following right behind the long haired girl. Somehow Hinata felt that even though this day was a bust, something new was still about to bloom.

As soon as Hinata made it home she shut herself in. There was a lot to think about and a lot to work through. Hinata really hated the fact that her father was so old fashioned. She wanted to inherit the 'family business' and run everything, but as far as her father was concerned a woman was not meant to run the business. If she did not marry then her lowly cousin would end up inheriting everything. Clenching her fists in anger, Hinata glared over at her door, knowing that her cousin was standing just on the other side.

It made no sense to her. Hinata knew everything there was to the business. Her father had trained her well; though he would always explain how she was learning to better help her husband. It was time to change tradition.

!

Sasuke was pissed. He didn't know why he was so mad. Naruto was impulsive, he always had been, but to spout about just suddenly being in love with… Clenching his teeth, Sasuke growled before punching the nearest tree in full force. Taking deep breaths, Sasuke relished in the slight pain spreading through his hand.

After a moment, Sasuke continued through the forest. _Naruto didn't mean any of it any way._ he told himself, feeling a dull ache in his chest at this thought. _He's probably already back with his stalker and stating his vows now._ Growling under his breath, Sasuke paused in his steps to glance over his shoulder. Naruto wasn't following him. Somehow this made the ache in his chest become more painful. _Yeah, he just wanted to run away from his problems._

Running his good hand through his hair, Sasuke wondered when this incessant rain was going to stop. He really hated the rain, it only reminded him of his loneliness in the world more. Normally Naruto would… but that wasn't going to happen any more. Naruto was married into the Yakuza now, married to his stalker. Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to think of anything other than the blond man who was always by his side.

He could remember the day, Naruto decided that they were going to become friends. Sasuke really barely had a say in the matter it seemed. Naruto had been very persistent in them becoming friends. No matter what Sasuke seemed to do, Naruto always came back three times stronger with his conviction.

Why was he still thinking about the blond idiot? Looking to his right, where Naruto would usually be walking talking about some kind of nonessens, Sasuke felt cold. Were they really so dependent on each other? Sasuke had never really realized that. Had others?

In the distance, Sasuke saw the end of the forest and where he had parked his car. Walking faster, Sasuke tried to think of where he could go. Originally he was supposed to stay at Naruto's to watch the morons dog, Kyuubi, while Naruto spent his first night with his bride. That was the last place he wanted to be, but he didn't want to go home either…

Driving on autopilot Sasuke found himself in his brothers neighborhood. It seemed like just yesterday that Naruto was setting up for Sasuke to meet up with his brother after years of not talking to each other. Naruto had always been good and making good things happen from bad situations.

Heaving a long and heavy sigh, Sasuke pulled up the long driveway to his brothers home. Sitting in the car, he looked at the foreboding home. He and his brother Itachi were on good terms now, no doubts about it. Yet, Sasuke found himself hesitating to go in only to complain to his brother.

A tapping on his window, brought Sasuke from his thoughts. Looking at the window he found Itachi with an umbrella waiting patiently for Sasuke to get out of the car. Turning off the vehicle, Sasuke slowly got out of the car.

"Hello, little brother," Itachi greeted, looking at Sasuke with concern. Looking away, Sasuke began for the house, Itachi at his side. After making it inside, both men took of their shoes before making their way for the kitchen. "Would you like tea, or something stronger?"

Sasuke regarded his brother for a moment before releasing another sigh, "Stronger, please," he finally answered, sitting at the small bar Itachi had between the kitchen and the living room.

Handing Sasuke a glass with some bourbon, Itachi took a seat before his little brother. "I thought the wedding would be longer." he commented, watching the other Uchiha's face closely. Pain and remorse crossed Itachi's little brothers face, before the Uchiha mask replaced it all.

"There was no wedding." Sasuke finally grunted, sipping his bourbon. Itachi was taken aback by the words. "Naruto called it off."

Itachi rubbed his chin as he took in Sasuke's words. "Isn't he in danger then?" he asked with a raised brow. Sasuke glanced up at his brother, worry flashing through his eyes, "Hinata's family is dangerous if they don't have their way…"

"Tch," Sasuke stared at his drink for a moment, before sipping it again. "It's not my problem." he grunted, tightening his hold on the glass. "He's made his bed, now he can sleep in it."

Itachi raised a brow at this, drinking his own glass of bourbon. Itachi knew this wasn't like Sasuke, which told him that obviously Naruto had done or said something to him to piss him off. "So, you're saying you are going to just leave Naruto to defend for himself?"

Without looking up, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure Shika or Kiba is on it." he muttered, narrowing his eyes into a death glare. The glare intensified when his phone began ringing, _"Behind Blue Eyes"_ by The Who began playing. Sasuke pulled the phone from his pocket and silenced it, setting it on the counter. Soon it went off again, growling he finally answered, "What!"

" _Sasuke,"_ it was Shikamaru and he sounded on the verge of pissed. Sasuke had only heard this tone from his friend once before. _"Where the_ _ **hell**_ _are you?"_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke heaved a sigh, "What do you want?"

There was a long pause and shuffling on the line, _"We're getting Naruto out of town. We thought you should know, in case you want to… I don't know, be the_ _ **best friend**_ _you are."_

"Do whatever you're going to do, leave me out of this! I don't want any part!" with that he ended the call and slammed the phone on the counter.

"Okay, Sasuke, tell me what happened. From the beginning." Itachi ordered, grabbing the bottle of bourbon and refilling their glasses. "I will hear _all_ of it, Sasuke. No leaving things out."

Letting out a long, defiant, un-Uchiha like groan, Sasuke told Itachi everything. From his feelings for Naruto; which Itachi had figured out long ago; to what Sasuke had said the day before Naruto's wedding and finally what Naruto had told him after finding him at the training grounds.

Itachi was unable to keep his jaw from dropping into his drink. Rubbing his forehead, Itachi shook his head. "Little brother…" he muttered, before making eye contact with the younger Uchiha. He saw a touch of shame shimmer in those dark eyes before it seemed to disappear. "I had figured you had a crush on our little blond forever ago. I'm just surprised at how you've handled all of this."

Sasuke gave his brother a look of exasperation, almost rolling his eyes, "Itachi… how am I supposed to take his words?" he asked with a glare before looking into the golden liquid of his drink. "I was a mere second pick to _Hinata_. I mean all it is, is cold feet, Itachi. He's confused."

Running a hand through his hair, Itachi bit his lower lip. He had been watching his little brother and Naruto since Naruto brought them close again. Itachi was pretty sure Naruto had been in love with Sasuke for as long if not longer than Sasuke had fallen for Naruto. With the situation though, Itachi understood where Sasuke was coming from.

"Stay here for the night little brother." Itachi finally sighed, standing from his place. "I'll make dinner, go take a shower." Itachi watched his brother begrudgingly get up and head to his designated room where he'd left spare clothes for such occasions, before heading into the bathroom. Itachi waited to hear the shower running before moving from the mini bar and to the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, Itachi pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Pushing the button to turn on the screen he scrolled through his contacts before finding the proper person and pressed call.

" _Itachi?"_ the voice on the other end sounded tired and lost.

"Hey kiddo," Itachi replied, licking his lips as he glanced at the door to make sure he was still alone. "Sasuke told me everything…" he began, rubbing at the back of his head. "When you get to wherever you're going… don't contact anyone who isn't already with you."

" _I'm not a child, Itachi,"_

Laughing at the scolding, Itachi shook his head, "I know," he sighed, rubbing at his chin. "Look, Naruto, I'm keeping Sasuke safe. That means… he will not be with you through this, Naruto."

There was an extended silence on the other end, _"I…"_ Naruto cleared his throat on the other end a couple of times. _"I figured that much… tell the Teme… mm… never mind. Good-bye Itachi…"_

A beep on the phone let Itachi know the call was over. Looking at the phone, Itachi frowned before shoving it back into his pocket, before pulling food out from the fridge to make dinner with.

Sasuke tried to take his time in the shower, he really did. Everything about the day kept replaying over and over in his head. He knew that being mad at Naruto was illogical, after all, Sasuke could of made a move at any point in time. Instead he had chosen to be 'okay' with just being by Naruto's side. Maybe Naruto's idiocy was contagious… Sasuke thought.

After washing up, Sasuke got out and dressed in his clean clothes. His shower had taken less than ten minutes. As he left the bathroom, sasuke could hear his brother talking. He couldn't hear any returned conversation so Sasuke figured he was on the phone. Making his way to the kitchen he listened in;

"... he will not be with you through this, Naruto."

Sasuke clenched his fists at this. _What the hell is he doing?_ Glaring at the wall, Sasuke shook his head before turning on his heel and going back to his room. Sasuke knew that Itachi meant him… that he wouldn't be by Naruto's side… this left his stomach feeling empty and his heart ache. "Fuck…"


	3. Chapter 3

KC: Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and is following this story! I'm super excited to see how many people are enjoying this story! I hope you enjoy chapter three! Until next time!

CH 3

Naruto clenched the phone in his hand. He felt completely alone… even with Kiba and Shikamaru in the car with him. His side was cold… the side that Sasuke would normally be at… When did things become so complicated in his life?

Running his hands over his face he fought as fresh tears threatened to fall. Crying was going to get him absolutely nowhere. Resting his head against the cold glass of the window her stared out it as the forests around them began to thin out to nothing. He had a vague idea where they were headed, but Naruto was worn out and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer

!

Kiba glanced behind to Naruto who'd fallen asleep. "What the hell is up with Sasuke all of a sudden?" he asked, Shikamaru who was all but shaking in the driver's seat. If it weren't for cruise control, Kiba was sure they'd be going way over the speed limit.

"I have no fucking idea." he growled, causing Kiba to flinch slightly. Shikamaru glanced at the brunette and heaved a long sigh. "I swear, I Naruto doesn't beat the crap out of him next time they see each other, I _will_."

Kiba heaved a long sigh at this, "If you don't I will." he agreed looking out the window, watching the flat lands pass them by. "I can't believe Sasuke is being a fucking idiot… more so than Naruto which is rare!"

Rubbing at his forehead Shikamaru grunted in agreement. "You called _him_ right? He knows we're on the way?"

Kiba laughed at this, "The moment I said 'Naruto' and 'danger' in the same sentence he all but _demanded_ we bring him." Shikamaru smirked at this, his shoulders seeming to lose some tension.

"Shouldn't of expected anything less." Shikamaru chuckled, leaning back in his seat, shaking some more tension out. "I wonder if she's still there…" he muttered, a small smile setting in.

Kiba smiled at this, he knew exactly who Shikamaru was talking about. Glancing back at Naruto, Kiba let out a long sigh. He really hoped the idiot wasn't going to catch a cold after being out in the damned rain for so long…

!

Bleery blue eyes blinked open as Kiba shook him awake. "Hey, Kit, we're here." he was saying. Rubbing at his sore eyes, Naruto glanced over the brunette's shoulder as he gathered his bearings. "Come on, out of the car now." Pulling on Naruto's arm, he slowly made the groggy blond get out of the car and walk into the large home they were parked in front of.

Looking around he noticed there was no lush greenery in sight. Everything was covered in golden sand. The home they were going into was whitewashed and sand chipped in certain areas. Slowly realization of where they were seeped into his mind and a face splitting grin broke out on his face.

As soon as they walked into the house, waiting inside was a stoick redhead, emerald green eyes hard and angry. "Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, let go of Kiba who'd been helping him walk. Taking the few steps to Gaara, Naruto pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Gaara made no move to give a hug in return.

When Naruto moved away, Gaara fixed him with a cold stare. Frowning, Naruto glanced away from it. "You are such an idiot." Gaara growled, smacking the blond upside his head. "Why don't you ever use your head!?"

Clenching his fists at his side, Naruto glared at the ground. "You know, I've already heard this once!" he yelled back, fixing Gaara with his own glare. "You sound _just like_ Sasuke!" Gaara's look seemed to darken more so at Naruto's words. "You both always yell at me to use my head! Well, I finally did and look where it got me!" throwing his arms in the air he motioned the room, as if showing his situation had gotten worse. "Not that I'm not grateful, Gaara, but really! I've left home, my best friend isn't even here! And he _won't_ be!" running a hand angrily through his hair, Naruto shook his head and looked away from everyone who was staring at him. "I'll be in my room…" he muttered, walking past Gaara and up the grand staircase to the second level then to the right and down the hall until he came to the room he used whenever he visited.

!

Gaara was vibrating with a murderous aura. Kiba shifted uncomfortably in his place while Shikamaru heaved a long sigh. "Shall we have a cup of tea?" he wondered, turning from the situation at hand to head for the kitchen, Kiba on his heel. "Standing there stewing isn't going to get you anywhere, Gaara, might as well sit and drink some tea." he called over his shoulder.

Shikamaru still had no idea how Naruto did it. Only Naruto was able to shake the two coldest people Shikamaru had ever had the privilege of meeting. They had known Sasuke since grade school and somehow Naruto was the one to break down the walls wrapped tight around the raven haired man.

While Gaara had gone to another school. He had been in a gang when Naruto ran into him on the streets; more than once. According to Naruto, Gaara had been in a bad place in his life. Naruto had wanted to help; such was Naruto's way after all; and after months of getting into fights with the psycho redhead, Naruto had finally won him over too.

The only thing was when he introduced Gaara to the group, everyone watched as Sasuke and Gaara instantly seemed to break out into monkey fights. No one dared get in the middle of them, except Naruto who apparently had no sense of self preservation.

When Shikamaru entered the kitchen, he saw a women with bright blond hair sitting at the kitchen table, cups set out for everyone and a pot of hot tea in the middle of the table. "Temari," he greeted, sitting beside her.

"Hey, Shika. Seems like you still have your hands full." she chuckled, pouring him a cup of tea.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh, while Gaara and Kiba joined them, "Yeah, it's such a drag," he muttered, sipping the tea. "Kiba, after you warm up can you check on Naruto?"

Instantly, Gaara stood from his spot, "I'll check on him," he growled.

Temari and Shikamaru shared a look, "Little brother, you sure that's a good idea?" Temari asked calmly. Gaara glared over at her, Temari merely ignored it and sipped her tea. "You know how stubborn he is when he's pissy." she added.

"Exactly," Gaara huffed, before making his way out of the kitchen.

Everyone sighed and shook their heads, "So stubborn, both of them." Kiba muttered, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Who's going to break up the fight if it comes down to it?"

Temari laughed at this, "Are you crazy? I'm no stepping foot upstairs." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "So, what did Naruto mean, that Sasuke won't be here?"

Shikamaru and Kiba glanced at each other, "Well... apparently Sasuke is also being pissy." Shikamaru answered, "He basically said that Naruto made his bed now he gets to lay in it."

Temari tapped her fingers against her cup, "That doesn't sound like Sasuke."

Kiba sat back in his chair and groaned. "Yeah, they apparently had a fight before we found Naruto." he explained further. "Whatever happened it was pretty big. Naruto didn't even have fight marks."

Temari seemed to snap to attention at his words, "Wait…" she muttered, furrowing her brows. "They always punch each other a few times, then everything always seems to resolve itself… what the hell?"

Kiba shook his head, "We don't know." he sighed, "Naruto won't tell us everything. Just that Sasuke won't be here, then Shikamaru called Sasuke and he'd said the same thing."

"Well, hopefully Gaara will have more luck getting Naruto to talk." Temari looked towards the kitchen door, wondering how things were going. There still hadn't been any loud crashes and somehow that worried her more.

!

Gaara found himself staring at the door to Naruto's room. Clenching his fists, Gaara raised one and knocked twice before opening the door. "Naruto." he grunted, shutting the door softly behind himself. He found Naruto sitting by the large bay window and looking out of it. Slowly the red head made his way over to his friend. He stood behind the blond and looked into Naruto's reflective blue eyes. "Talk to me."

Naruto scoffed at this, closing his eyes and looked away. "What is there to say, Gaara?" he sighed, turning around and leaning against the window instead. "I've pissed off the Yakuza and ended up causing my best friend to turn away from me by telling my true feelings."

Gaara's frown seemed to deepen at these words. "Naruto…"

The tone in Gaara's voice seemed to snap Naruto out of his own world. Laughing nervously, Naruto forced a smile. "It'll work out fine though, you know how things usually go for me."

Gaara sneered at this, grabbing for one of Naruto's hands and pulling the blond to his feet, "You moron."

Naruto stared at his friend in surprise. Furrowing his brows, Naruto watched Gaara closely. "Gaara, did my saying you're like Sasuke screw with your head?" he asked, poking at the other man's cheek. "You aren't acting like you."

Gaara sneered at this and smacked the tan hand away, "I think that's my line." he stated, letting go of Naruto's other hand. Gaara stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes. "You look… like back in the old days, Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

KC: Hey everyone! Heh, so I'm back! I'll try and update twice a month, but I can't promise anything with my crazy work and life schedule; but the plan is twice a month! Thank you to all who have stayed with me here!

-A guest had asked me to post pairing brackets for this story. To be honest I mainly have a concept for this story not completely positive who will completely end up with who; except for sure that Sasuke and Naruto; if the story goes my way heh; will be together but I'll post possible pairings!

Pairs: SasuNaru (in limbo)

GaaNaru (onesided)

LeeGaa (onesided)

ShikaTema (haven't confessed)

KibHina (eventually?)

Hope you enjoy chapter 4!

CH 4

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke tried to calm himself. This whole thing was becoming a mess. The thought of messes turned Sasuke's mind to Naruto's dog, Kyuubi and wondered if the dog was with Naruto right now. He had been so caught up in getting away from everything that he ended up not going to the blonde's to see if the dog was gone. He knew though that Itachi wasn't going to let Sasuke out of his sight now and there was no way he'd let the big dog in the house. He needed someone to go get the dog; most people were scared of the large beast, but even the dog wasn't bullet proof and he didn't want to risk the dogs life because of his own selfishness.

Looking through his phone he finally came to the someone he knew he could trust and pressed dial. It took a couple of rings before the other answered, _"Uchiha, it's unusual for you to call."_

Sasuke smirked slightly at this, "Yeah, it's been a while, Choji." he replied. "Sorry to call out of the blue, especially when I'm sure you've quite a mess on your own hands, considering you were supposed to cater Naruto's wedding today."

Choji laughed a little on the other end, _"Yeah, I'm glad that I always get a deposit with a_ _ **no**_ _money back guarantee; my own little cushion. What can I do for you, Uchiha? I'm sure it's something with Naruto, you always seem to know what's going on through that dense guy's mind."_

Sasuke's jaw clenched at this as he looked out the window of his bedroom, "I was hoping you'd be able to swing by Naruto's and get Kyuubi." he finally stated, done beating around the bush. "I wasn't able to stop by and get the mutt, plus where I'm at I can't keep him. I need you to get the dog and find Naruto; he's with dog face and that lazy ass of a friend of ours."

Choji was silent for a moment, _"Yeah, sure I can do that. Is everything else okay?"_

"Don't worry about that, Choji. Just please, make sure Kyuubi is safe. Thanks." clicking the end button, Sasuke shoved the phone back in his pocket before finally leaving his room to go down for dinner. These nights were going to be long.

!

Hinata did not leave her room until she was called to dinner. Her father was still furious about the whole day. Her mother sat quietly at the table, like a pretty doll who ate like a delicate flower. Her sister was also keeping her head down, afraid of their fathers wrath. Hinata wondered in the back of her mind how she had lived like this for so long; and wondered as well why it took her, getting her heartbroken to see the entirety of her situation.

"When I get my hands on that boy…" her father growled, eating his dinner with vigor. "I'll torture him for sure, ruining a perfectly good day like that."

Hinata felt something finally snap inside. Slamming her cup of tea down she caught the attention of her family, "Father, just stop." she huffed, meeting her father's deadly glare, with her own determined look. "I want you to leave, Naruto-Kun alone. Just let everything be."

A look flashed suddenly through her father's eyes, before he began laughing. "Leave him alone?!" he burst out, before sobering up. "My dear girl, he knows all too much. If he is not with us, then he will have to pay with his life." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's the way we live my dear girl. You should be used to this by now, after all I haven't been babying you." Neji scoffed at this. "Watch yourself _boy_. I have another daughter and I can marry her off and make her head." Hinata's father growled, pointing a long finger at Neji.

Hinata bristled at this, "Leave, Hanabi out of this!" Hinata screamed, her anger reaching its peak instantly. "Hanabi is too young for this shit, father! Let her live her life!"

Hinata's father growled at this, "You impudent child," he hissed, standing from his place. "Hanabi is _my_ child and I will use her as I wish! That goes for you as well, Hinata. If that stupid ignorant blond won't marry you, then I'll find someone who will. You will bear sons to continue our clans success."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Hinata stood and excused herself before walking as calmly out of the room dining room, before heading out to the back garden for some fresh air. Not to her surprise, Neji had followed her out. "I want to be alone…" she muttered without turning around.

Instead of leaving, Neji made his way so he stood beside his cousin. They stood in silence for a long while before, Neji finally spoke, "Your father is wrong," he finally stated. Hinata jumped in shock at his words, words she never thought would leave her older cousin's lips. She turned to look at him, trying to see if maybe he hadn't been replaced by a lookalike. "I want to help you."

Hinata fidgeted in place before turning to look over the gardens again, "Help me? Whatever do you mean?"

Neji smirked at this, enjoying a small breeze as it passed through, "I know you almost better than you know yourself, Hinata. I know you've got something up your sleeve and I want to help. You'll need someone on your side and I know that you being the leader would be better for the clan in the long run."

!

Choji slowly made his way towards Naruto's place. It seemed deserted, but he couldn't be too careful. With how sneaky Hinata's family could be, the last thing he wanted was to be caught and 'questioned' by them. Though, he hoped that Kyuubi was at least safe; he didn't know what Naruto would do if the pup was harmed.

After a thorough look around, Choji finally used his spare key to let himself in. Kyuubi greeted him instantly, his long orange tail wagging excitedly. Chiji smiled and scratched the large dog behind the ears, before filling the dogs food dish. He wanted to make sure he was well fed before getting on the road.

While the dog ate, Choji made sure the dog hadn't left any surprises; despite the dog door to the back yard. Once he'd found none, he got the dogs things together to take with him. Dog food, food dish and leash in hand, he called the dog to follow. Happily, Kyuubi trotted along and got in the backseat of the car before laying down. Choji smiled at this, for how airheaded Naruto could be, he trained a good dog.

Getting in the driver's seat he pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto's number, only to get his voicemail. The same happened when he called Kiba and Shikamaru. Biting his lower lip he finally called their friend Lee.

" _Hello my dear friend!"_ he answered loudly, causing Choji to pull the phone away from his ear. _"What can I do for you?"_

"Hey, I was hoping you could help me out." Choji sighed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Mind if I stop by?"

" _Of course! The door is always open!"_ Lee exclaimed.

Choji thanked him before hanging up and making his way across town. As soon as he arrived at Lee's the door opened before he could even make it through the front gate. A man with dark hair; with a bowl cut; and thick black bushy eyebrows over kind brown eyes grinned until he saw the serious and concerned look on Choji's face and Naruto's dog bounding beside him.

"What's going on?" Lee finally asked, as he moved to the side to let his friend and dog inside.

As soon as everyone was settled in the living room, Choji explained everything that happened in the day. Lee had been upset because he was working on the day of their best friend's wedding; now he was kind of glad he'd missed most of the drama.

"You'd said earlier that you need my help," Lee stated, looking intently at the floor. "What could I possibly do?"

Choji tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch he was settled into. "Well, I can't get ahold of anyone," Choji stated, biting his bottom lip. "You know Kiba better than I do; not to mention Shikamaru…" Choji stated, before looking over at the awkward man. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me find them. I'm sure Kyuubi misses his master; not to mention I'm more than certain that Naruto needs him just as much."

Lee shifted in place before taking a deep breath, "Well… there is one place they could be that's pretty damn safe."


End file.
